In the present time, motor vehicles are vulnerable to overturning in the event of an accident, wind gusts, or an erroneous maneuver of the driver. As a result, the probability of serious injury or death exists as the vehicle overturns violently and passengers are projected out of the vehicle by the forces of inertia.
To correct the natural behavior of a vehicle in an accident such as a crash, wind gust, or a bad maneuver of the driver, a new chassis with anti-roll system and stabilizer for private and commercial vehicles is disclosed, with the purpose of decreasing the death or serious injury to the passengers and the drivers who maneuver them.